Fences
by Kittypride16
Summary: Dawn and Paul are together, however several things manage to mess up, continuously. Let's watch and see how the bond between the two are inseparable as they just try to graduate from high school. Ikarishipping. Slight Contestshipping and Pokeshipping.
1. No Place Else You'd Rather Be!

Okay, I had started a Twilight, but I decided to stick to my pokemon... it is not as serious. Anyway, I figure since I am doing a Paramore Contestshipping fic, I should do a Paramore Ikarishipping fic. So yeah, anyway enjoy and **if you haven't reviewed New Bark High, do so, I need to make it to 200! AND FOR THE RECORD, I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG!**

**" I'm sitting in a room**

**Made up of of only big, white, walls**

**And in the halls**

**There people looking through**

**The window and the door**

**They know exactly what we're here for**

**Don't look up just let them think**

**There's no place else you'd rather be."**

Dawn looked around the huge white room. It had no posters, not board and no overhead. Nothing at all to keep your attention, nothing but one medium sized black clock that hung from the center of the back wall. Of course she was in detention, did it ever stop? At least twice a month Paul and herself ended up here. Dawn looked over and gazed at Paul, whom was busying himself with a rubber band and several small balled up pieces of paper. She hated when his temper got them both in trouble, although, this time she was kind of glad to be stood up for. Yet, still annoyed, she went from never having detention, to knowing where detention was held every week and by whom. Dawn's head snapped up as she heard faint whispers from outside the door.

" Paul should break up with her, she isn't worth it." One boy mumbled.

" Him?" A girl's voice snapped back. " The poor girl looked mortified by her so called "boyfriends" actions." She then heard a sharp in take of air. " I wouldn't be surprised if she just dumbed him. Popularity isn't even thing."

" She was always popular," Another girl's voice snapped. " Now move over so I can see them. Man, I bet they are both miserable."

" Dawn is hot." Another boy mumbled.

" Not as sexy as Paul." One girl protested. Dawn sighed. This happened almost every time. Every time they had detention, there would be some group of teens gathered around the door commenting on them or their life. So what if she didn't want to be here. Who ever wanted to be in detention? That wasn't what annoyed her most though, what really annoyed her was the rumors. Some times they would be right of course, like today everyone knew that it was a fight, but this only happened a mere thirty- five percent of the time. Last week it was rumored that she and Paul had some unspoken kind of relation in the janitor's closet. Dawn would have gone crazy by now if not for her friends. Her eyes wavered again towards the clock. Thirty - five more minutes. Subconsciously her mind began to reminisce of the events that put her in here.

_" I love you May." Drew said while holding the angry girl at least an arms length away from himself._

_" I hate you Drew." The girl fumed as she tried with all her might to slap him. " Don't you dare pick on the way I eat again." The entire tabled let out a amused giggle. I was just walking up to join the table with my tray._

_ "So what's going on?" I asked as my eyes flashed to everyone at the table. Ash was directly across from me with Misty comfortably leaning on his shoulder. Drew and May were on the opposite side, beside me, with an uncomfortable gap between them. I didn't have to be here for the whole thing to know Drew had started it. Actually I really didn't need to be there for any of it, it was evident by the wide smirk on his face. May was now pouting, since she didn't succeed in hurting Drew. Paul sat across with me, the only one without a tray. Instead he sat there with a bottle of Dr. Pepper, watching my face intently. " What?" I questioned, however Misty answered, not realizing my question was meant for Paul's gaze._

_" Drew told May that she ate like Ash. You know the usual." I giggled as Misty rolled her eyes watching May attempt, in vain I might add, to hit Drew once more. My eyes then flickered back to Paul, who was now reading a " Trainer's Daily" magazine._

_" You're not eating?" I asked quietly, being his girlfriend, I had now took an active concern for his health. I knew it annoyed him although he didn't say it out loud, littler hints like his shrugs, glares, and custom rolling of the eyes made it unmistakable._

_" No, I had a big breakfast." He said nonchalantly as he went back to reading the current page of the magazine. I pouted in his direction. I guessed he suspected it by the way he groaned and rolled his eyes. " If you want me to eat, I suggest you go and buy it. I am not going to get the food and eat it too." He then took a twenty dollar bill out of his pocket and laid it on the table in between us. I smiled although he wasn't watching and took the money and headed to the line for pizza. I stood there until I felt a strange feeling moving up the back of my leg. I turned quickly to see what it was._

_" You pervert!" I hissed as I slapped the boy's hand away from the tail of my skirt._

_" Come on, you know you like me?" The slimy voice replied, it came from Rodger, the star player of the soccer team. He gave me a devilish grin as I turned and stuck my nose in the air. Not realising that by turning back around I gave him a second chance. This time one of his hands grabbed my waist and the other made it's way up my leg again._

_" Pervert!" I screamed as I began to throw punches towards him. He easily moved back dodging my three off mark blows. However, he didn't see the next one. Probably because it didn't come from me. I looked up from my fury just in time to see him hit the ground. My eyes lit up I knew I hadn't hit him. I then looked to the right of me and Paul was there kicking the boy's pained body. Ash and Drew both came, it took both of them to pull Paul away from the boy. _

_" You FREAK!" Rodger said getting up to face Paul, the bruises were evident until he pulled down his shirt and wiped the trickle of blood from his nose. He then punched Paul in the stomach, it was easy, only because Ash and Drew were still holding Paul's arms. I heard my boyfriend let out a faint growl as he leaned in and clutched his sides. He then came out of the fetus position and punched his attacker once more in the face. This time you could hear the cartilage in his nose break. Paul then rammed all of his body weight into the boy, and climbed on top of him when they hit the ground until he was practically sitting on him and began to hit him with a series of punched to the boy's face and chest. The look in Paul's eyes was menacing as I watched the soccer and football coach drag him off of Rodger. As soon as Paul's weight had left the boy, he quickly curled into a ball and moaned in pain._

And that was it, that is how we got in here. The bell rang before I even got a chance to look at the clock again. I gathered my things and headed for the door where Paul was waiting. When he opened the door, the crowd that we had attracted made way for us to exit. I sighed avioding eye contact with them all. I felt like some celebrity that had just gotten bailed out of jail. ' No comments, please'. I then saw May and the gang waiting for us at the corner. We quickly got there and left the place as soon as possible.


	2. All You'll Ever Have!

Okay, thank you guys for the support. I have finally reached five reviews so I am going to continue. And I know... it seems kind of out of order. But I am trying to get the chapters of my stories more even. Anyway... I am glad some of you like this so far. Continue to review.

**" You're always on display**

**For everyone to watch and learn from**

**Don't you know by now**

**You can't turn back**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have!"**

" Finally." Dawn said as she flopped down on May's bed. May gave Misty an apologetic smile, since Misty stood on the other side of the room, almost suicidal at this point. " Sorry Misty, I know you hate shopping like that, but I had a bad day, I needed it." Dawn said thinking back on what she heard everyone say from her lonely seat in detention. Dawn swore she heard Misty say something along the lines of her having a bad day too now.

" Come on you two." May said as she came back into the room with three separate pints of ice cream. Dawn sighed she was so busy reminiscing that she had never seen May leave. " You two need some sugar before the big game." Dawn took the pint May gave her, Moose Tracks, her absolute favorite. She then looked at Misty's, tin roof sundae.

" Thanks May. You always have our favorites." Dawn said smiling at the brunette who was now turning on her T.V.  
" Well of course," May said with a smile. Patting the bed beside her, indicating for the two girls to sit down. " Who else would take good care of you two if your mom went out of town?" Misty and Dawn giggled because they knew it was true. IF anything ever happen, or if anyone felt lonely. May's place was always the place to go. Of course it helped that she didn't have several overly materialistic sisters, like Misty. Or the nosiest mom in the world, Dawn. May's house was perfect because she had a perfect family. A nice and concerned mom, a loving yet slightly protective dad, and a know - it - all brother. And he seriously knew everything, including when May had company, that he didn't just barge in... well unless if they wanted him. " So what are we going to watch?" May asked as she aimlessly went channel surfing.

" Wait go back... Smallville is on." Dawn cooed. " Clark is so cute, we just have to watch him. May nodded in agreement as Misty rolled her eyes.

" Please." Misty retorted as she snatched the remote and turned to House. " At least you actually learn something from him."

" What. He is a cold, mean, egotistical jerk." Dawn said while reaching towards the remote.

" Please, like your boyfriend?" Misty teased as she held the remote over her head. Misty and May giggled and Dawn childishly stuck out her tongue. She then reached for the remote one more time knocking the ice cream pint out of Misty's hand. " Oh my gosh!" Misty said as she quickly grabbed the container off of Dawn's lap. Unfortunately she was two late and the chocolaty, milky, stain was prominent on the girl's shirt.

" This is great." Dawn said sarcastically as she pointed to the stain on her white shirt. " Of course no one would notice this." Misty sighed and dabbed at the stain a few more times.

" I am so sorry Dawn," May said smirking. " but you should really know that this was all your fault." Dawn groaned pushing herself deeper into the sofa cushions. " No, but I am sorry. I have a jacket. So you can still go to the game and all." Dawn inhaled quickly and threw her body up, landing gracefully on her toes.

" I can't go looking like this." She said pointing at the stain again. " What would people think if they say me like this? What would Paul say if he saw me like this?" Misty and May rolled their eyes. Dawn had a tendency of trying to be absolutely perfect while she was around Paul. Dawn on a normal day was klutzy, hyper, and childish. Dawn on a day when Paul was involved was poised, well mannered, and very mature. She also had a problem with pretending to be weak around him. May and Misty were the exact opposite. They did things on their own, and never really asked for anyone's help unless it were necessary. " Please help me." Dawn said as she dramatically pulled herself against May's body.

" Come on Dawn." May said smiling as she opened her bottom drawer. " You know you always have back up clothes here." Dawn sighed as she watched May fidget through the door. " Or at least you used to. I forgot you wore your last pair over to Paul's house the time you spent the night." Dawn sighed.

" Wait." Misty said grabbing Dawn and shaking her back and forth by her arms that hung limply against Misty's strength. " You spent the night a Paul's house and you didn't tell me?" Misty said finally releasing Dawn. Only to turn Dawn to face her completely. " I can't believe you didn't tell me." She said dazed as she imagined all the things Paul and Dawn could have done together alone. " I can't believe you didn't tell me." She repeated once more, this time she looked a lot more angry. Typical Misty reaction to a situation like this.

" I didn't tell you because nothing happened." Dawn said sighing. " Reggie caught me and drove me over here. He said, ' I am a nice older brother, but I am not stupid. Why don't you try that sometime my mom is actually home. At least it wouldn't be on me if you get pregnant Dawn'" Dawn mocked. May laughed and Misty exhaled obviously relieved.

" Okay, okay. " May said as she took out one of her signature outfits from the closet. " We only have ten minute left before we need to be there or we will be late." Basketball was the only passion all three of their boyfriends' shared. Paul, Ash, and Drew were always the VIP's and the girls made a point of being at every game, although the boy's always said that it was unnecessary. " Dawn, you and Misty go and put these on. We can all match and make our own cheer leading team. All three girl's giggled as they came out of the bathroom dressed in blue capris' with a red, white and blue shirt on. They soon left and made it just in time to the game. Everyone watched as the girl's came in just after the varsity team had taken the stage. Yet soon, all the attention was back on the game. It was now forth quarter and there was only two minute left on the clock. Ash was throwing in the ball from the sidelines. " Come on guys, let's do a cheer." May said as Dawn, Misty and herself stood up. Dawn had tied her bandanna fashionably on her leg, as Misty had her's in her back pocket. Yet other then that the three of the looked like a real, really small cheer leading squad.

**" Dribble it,**

**Pass it,**

**We want, **

**A basket!**

**Dribble it,**

**Pass it,**

**We want,**

**A basket!**

**Dribble it pass it,**

**We want a basket.**

**Dribble it pass it,**

**We want a basket!**

**Go Paul! Go Drew! Go Ash!"**

The three girls yelled respectively. The game was soon over, and the girls went home. The next day May, Dawn and Misty sat at the lunch table groaning at the sight of the other students in their school. " I can't believe they all copied us." May said as she watched all the students pass. Everyone in the lunch room was matching with someone, and the ones that weren't matching had a bandanna tied or hanging somewhere from their body.

" Don't worry." Ash said smiling reassuringly at he girls. " You guys did it way better then anyone in here." Misty smiled and kissed Ash. Everyone else just sighed. It wasn't them it was the fact that the school had now stolen their originality.

" You know," Dawn said as she took a sip of Paul's drink. " I wish they would all just go ahead and find their own styles." Paul rolled his eyes as he watched the three girls sulk.

" You knew this was going to happen right." Paul said staring at Dawn. " You realize, this is what people do." He continued explaining before anyone at the table had something to add. " You see, of course they were going to copy you. You are cool, so in order for them to feel cool, they do what you do." He looked at Dawn, who was obviously not feeling any comfort from his explanation. " This is what happens when you are popular Dawn." Paul said while pulling her into a hug.

" Well what if I don't want to be popular." Dawn pouted. Everyone at the table shrugged.

" I hate to say it." Drew said while holding May in his lap. " But I don't think there is any going back for you three now. Actually us six, if you want to really think about it. The bell soon rang and everyone split up for the next class.


	3. Go Out In Style

Okay, I had a toss up on this update, so guys don't disappoint me. You know this means reviews, and I want quite a few. I don't know what happened to my normal reviewers, but I want them back. If I get cooperation I will start dedicating stories. That's right, start sending in your ideas now. Anyway, I will continue, excelsior.

"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying

Just living proof that the camera's lying

And oh, oh open wide

'Cause this is you're night, so smile

'Cause you'll go out in style

You'll go out in style…"

"Dawn, are you almost ready sweetie?" Dawn's mom called from the hall. "I know you aren't feeling your best, but this is a special day for you." Dawn sighed as she listened to her mother while looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her eyes had bags under them, and her nose was slightly red. She also looked rather pale.

"Coming mom, just a few more minutes, I want to get this make-up right." Dawn then began to apply the materials from the vanity onto her face. After she was done, she looked nice. Not beautiful like she would usually look on an occasion like this, but still better than most girls who didn't catch the flu at an untimely event such as now. "Alright mom, are you ready?" Dawn asked as she threw the door open. She then glided gracefully down the stairs in a pink gown with pink, six inch high shoes. The dress clung to her curves and glitter help make her look even more attractive. Her mom gushed and took several pictures of her.

"Oh Dawn, you look beautiful. You don't look sick at all." She said while hugging her daughter and pulling a few loose strands of hair back behind her daughter's ear. "Here, and I got this just for you." Dawn's mom then took the golden burettes out of her child's hair and replaced them with a pink comb which accented the whole outfit. Before Dawn could thank her mom the doorbell rang. "Coming." Her mom chimed as she ran to the door. "Perfect timing." Paul smiled and walked through the living room to Dawn.

"You look beautiful." He said in a voice rather caring for his demeanor. Dawn smiled and giggled, compliments weren't really Paul's forte but when it came down to it, he really tried. "I will get her home soon." Paul said taking a slight bow in front of her mother. "Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you." Dawn giggled again as she looked at the red roses in Paul's hand. That was definitely Reggie's idea. Dawn pulled them towards her face and smelled them.

"Aaaah-choo!" Dawn sneezed. She then blushed and turned to the nearest bathroom. She came back after her sneezing fit was over. "I am so sorry." She flushed once more. Paul shrugged and wrapped his arms around her as Dawn's mom took more pictures. "We should get going mom." Dawn said glancing over at the clock. The two teens then went to Paul's BMW and left with a few reassuring compliments from Dawn's mom. "So, do you think we will win?" Dawn asked while glancing over to Paul whom was driving about thirty miles over the speed limit. Paul shrugged.

"If not, it will probably go to Drew and May. Or that Rodger." Paul said simply uncaring.

"Or Ash and Misty." Dawn said smiling as she thought of having to compete between her two best friends for the crown.

"I doubt it. Ash was too dense to try and get nominated and Misty scarred away his fan club. I don't see how that would happen." Dawn drew in a deep breath as she tried to contain her anger. She hated when Paul spoke negatively of her friends.

"Paul…" She warned lightly, finally taking note of the speedometer. She the yelped and looked at the other cars and trees whizzed past her. "Slow down! Are you trying to get us killed?" Paul sighed and eased up slowly on the gas, he was still five miles over but Dawn decided not to complain. "Alright you rea-achoo!" Dawn said as she covered her mouth. Paul chuckled and then parked.

"Yeah, I am ready, too get this over with." Dawn frowned at his figure as he watched him circle the car to let her out. When they got inside, Dawn saw May and Drew gliding around the dance floor. May's red dress was very pretty. She then noticed Misty's yellow bell dress over at the Punch stand with Ash not far away at the snack bar. "Let's take pictures." Paul said snapping the girl out of her thoughts. Dawn held her breath again holding back another barrage of sneezes and coughs. The pictures flashed and she looked at them from the screen.

"These are so precious." The girl said who was in charge of the pictures. "I hope you win Dawn, I voted for you." Dawn smiled and followed Paul away from the table.

"I look horrible." Dawn said frowning. Paul tried to keep a straight face and shake his head no. "You agree don't you?" Dawn said sighing. Paul laughed this time.

"You look pale." Dawn then slapped him lightly across his shoulder.

"Attention please," A teacher said while taking the stage. "This year's homecoming king and queen are…" She paused for the dramatic effect. Dawn and May glanced over at each other. Of course they wouldn't be mad if the other won, but still they both really wanted the title for themselves. "Paul and Dawn." The picture they had just taken flashed on the screen. Dawn internally groaned as she looked at her pale red face. However, no one else seemed to notice. The two went on the stage and accepted the crown and Dawn forced a smile. It was her special day, and no one could take that away from her. She was the Queen.

Alright, remember review and send me some idea of what you want. I want to try dedications. Also add whether you want it to be a multi-chapter story or a one-shot. Love yall, love me and review.


	4. The Battle That You Hate To Fight

Okay, we are one third of a way through the song, so this is going to be Paul's view of the whole thing so far. I know, I planned it liked this from the beginning lol. Anyway, I hope you like it, remember to review OK?

**" If you let me I could**

**I'd show you how to build your fences**

**Set restrictions**

**Separate from the world**

**The constant battle that you hate to fight**

**Just blame the limelight.."**

I sat in detention looking over at Dawn. I could tell she was mad, but she was right, she shouldn't have been here. It was my fault, well not really in was that idiot Rodgers fault. If he really still thought he and Dawn had a chance he was wrong, and I had go get my point across somehow. I glanced over at Dawn once more, she seemed even more annoyed than the last time I looked. I focused on what she was looking at and I saw them. Some other kids in the school, they were talking about how Dawn and I just shouldn't be together. I admit, I had thought about that before too. Everyone saw me as a quiet, rude kid. Some even described me as emo, and Dawn was always described as happy and optimistic. They were right, she was like my own personal sun. I had told her before that she should just dump me and go with someone she didn't have to work so hard to be compatible with, but she didn't listen. That's what I loved about her, I could tell that she would never leave me. I glanced over at her again and noticed that they were still getting on her nerves so I flicked them off and they left. The teacher glared at me and I put my head down on the desk, almost like I used to do in Pre-K. As I closed my eyes I replayed what had happened earlier.

" Paul, you are so slow." Ash commented as I sat down. We had left the same class, but I was sure he had beaten me here by at least four or five minutes. " Is that all you are going to eat? Dawn is going to throw a fit." He said laughing as he pulled out a sandwich. I was sure he had at least two more in that bag, but I didn't want one.

" Let her." I said opening my magazine.

" Watch this." Drew whispered. I looked up and saw May only a few feet away from the table. She sat down near Drew and winked as she sat down a large... really large bowl of ramen noodles. " Noodle's again May?" Drew asked a smirk plastered onto his face.

" Hey, don't start you know they are my favorite." May said taking her fork out and shoveling a few of the liquid drenched pasta into her mouth. " The cafeteria makes the best." Drew chuckled causing May to look at him. " What?"

" Do you plan on getting that sized bowl everyday?" I inwardly groaned. One of the many ways to get on May's nerves is to groan or tell her she fat. I couldn't really say anything though, that was the one thing Drew and I had in common. The only thing better then watching our girlfriend's, is watching them when they are mad. I looked at May her face was turning red, but she was trying her best to control her anger. " All I am saying is, if you keep eating like that you are going to look like a Snorlax when you are older." That was it, she exploded.

" Drew. Hayden..." I love the way she said it as if it were two separate words instead of his name. " I am going to kill you." May began to struggle and I looked up just in time to see Dawn stooping to watch in amazement. May continued you blindly attack her boyfriend who held her back rather easily.

" I love you May." He cooed. I could tell he meant it. It was so obvious that when constantly annoyed her, it was his own special way of showing his love. Weird, but special.

" I hate you Drew. Don't you dare pick on the way I eat again." She huffed. Everyone at the table laughed, and I couldn't help but smirk. Their fights never got old. Dawn finally sat down. She asked something that I wasn't paying attention to and focused her attention to me. I just stared. I was waiting for her to get all mother like and complain about my choice of food. Just a soda wasn't that bad was it? Lately she had been trying to feed my brother and I. I lived with my older brother Reggie, and to us, food was just food. Nutritional value didn't really play a part at meal time.

" What?" She asked. She always felt self conscious if I looked at her for too long. I rolled my eyes, and her attention fell on Misty who filled her in on Drew and May's fight. I went back to my magazine, sipping my soda everyone and a while.

" You aren't eating?" I heard Dawn say faintly.I looked up to make sure she was talking to me and not Drew. He wasn't eating either, but of course she didn't find it important to force feed him.

" No, I had a big breakfast." I said while looking back down on my magazine. I didn't have to look back up to know she was pouting. I sighed and rolled my eyes. " If you want me to eat, I suggest you go and buy it. I am not going to get the food and eat it too. " I then took some money out of my pocket and laid it on the table. I glanced up to see her radiant smile once more, but I didn't want her to see me so I kept the magazine to my face. I looked over at the line she was in, I needed to keep an eye on her, she was so clumsy she could get into anything.

" There's Rodger again." Drew hinted. I put my magazine down to turn and watch. God I hated that guy. He thought he was so cool. too bad he really wasn't. " Dawn looks annoyed." I looked at Drew, he clearly had a better view than I did. I stood up and began to walk over. I could hear Ash and Drew following behind me. I was walking slowly until I heard her scream.

" Pervert!" The word repeated in my head once more. Before I knew it I was running to where I last spotted her. When I stopped she was trying to punch Rodger. Yet she missed every time. I knew I wouldn't miss though. I punched him right in the stomach and watched his pathetic body crumple to the ground. I then looked over at Dawn who was looking at me amazed. I didn't have time to focus though. I balled up my hands once more. I was going to teach him, about messing with girls, especially mine. I couldn't move though, I looked and saw Drew and Ash holding me back. I then felt pain wash over me. I growled slightly. It was dumb to punch me, but it was even more dumb when I was in a bad mood. I moved my hands from my stomach and forced my fist into his nose, with as much force as I had. I felt some wet sticky stuff land on my hand, served him right.I quickly threw all my weight into his body knocking him down following close behind. I then began to mercilessly punch the boy until I was dragged off.

After that Dawn and I were sent straight to detention, and I had to be suspended for was it three or five days? I really wasn't paying attention. The bell interrupted my thoughts. I gathered my stuff together and waited on Dawn. We soon met up with May and went home. The entire walk to the car I was hoping to spot Rodger somewhere, I really wasn't done with him yet. I didn't linger though, I could tell Dawn was getting annoyed with the group of gossipers following us.

Okay, tell me what you think. Does it sound like Paul or OOC? **REVIEW**


	5. You Can't Turn Back

Okay, this is my next chapter to Fences. I realize that lots of people don't care for my Paul's perspective, but bear with me. I only have one chapter left after this one for him... then it is back to normal, k?

**" Don't look up just let them think**

**There's no place else you'd rather be**

**And now, you can't turn back**

**Because this road is all you'll ever have..."**

Paul ran around the court sore, very sore. He was allowed to play this game only if he had all his laps completed. He thought it was rather funny, if you got suspended you weren't supposed to be allowed to play, but seeing that he was pretty good and most of his team was already suspended the coach pulled some strings allowing him to play. I looked over at the clock, I had fifteen more minutes to complete twenty five more laps, so I started pushing myself even harder. This was an important game, we had to win, meaning I had to play.

"Look at him." One guy laughed from the corner of them gym. My head snapped up, I knew they were talking about me, one because the group of about five guys were staring at me, and two, because everyone else had left to change for the game about now. They were all chuckling. I growled, but turned my attention back to what I was doing.

"Hey Paul, having fun?" I ignored them and continued to run. On my next lap around, I realized they were all from the soccer team, go figure. Of course the entire team would go watch the game tonight. They would love for me to humiliate myself do they could go back and tell that jerk, Rodger. My body fumed as I thought about him again.

"Paul, get over here." The coach called to me from the locker room. I looked at the clock. Five minutes left and four laps. What could he possibly want I was almost done. "You need to dress out, you can finish the rest after the game okay?" I gladly slowed my pace and headed for the locker room. I glared at the soccer players as I walked passed. A few of them flinched and two pretended not to be afraid of me. I knew I scared them though, too bad I didn't have time to deal with them, I had to get dressed. They were the lucky ones.

"You alright Paul?" Drew asked as I walked in with my shirt over my head. I didn't have time for the locker rooms. I nodded and Ash and Drew looked relieved, I guess they thought I would get into a fight with the soccer team too. I changed quickly and ran out of the terminal with the team. Once we started warm up, I noticed everyone looking towards the door. I turned and looked too and saw Dawn, Misty and May all in May's clothing. I had to suppress the grin that played on my lips as I watched the trio trail in clad in the colors of the American flag. It suited May, but Dawn and Misty not so much. It looked too tom boyish compared to Dawn's usual outfits, but I can't say it looked bad on her. Misty on the other hand, looked tacky. Her orange hair clashed with the outfit. I couldn't wait to pick on her later. I then noticed the red bandanna's. May's on her head as usual, Misty had one hanging off of her back left pocket, and Dawn had hers tied on her leg right below her knee. She was trying to copy the "Academy Is..." guy that she liked so much, what was it, William?

The buzzer sounded as we started the game.I didn't noticed the girl's again until the last quarter, I was too busy trying to make sure that I didn't mess up. There was two minutes left on the clock as Ash threw the ball in from the other teams out of bounds play.

**" Dribble it,**

**Pass it,**

**We want,**

**A basket!**

**Dribble it ...**

I groaned as I tuned them out, I hated hearing them cheer. Not just them, the cheerleaders as well. Ash and Drew loved it though... anything to build their egos. I heard Dawn scream my name at the end of their cheer and I rolled my eyes and focused on what I was doing. Drew passed me the ball, and I faked a shot and threw it over to Ash who was right under the basket. He made the shot just as the buzzer went off. 61-59. That was way too close. I went over and stood with Drew, Ash and the girls, and the girls as we told them goodnight. I watched them drive off in May's car and I went back with the rest of the guys to change, and finish my few laps.

The next day at lunch Dawn looked a lot less perky than normal. "I can't believe they copied us." Dawn said looking around. I glanced at everyone in the cafeteria too. Most of the girls were matching with another girl... they all almost looked like the had twins... there were a few that weren't matching though, but they all were wearing a bandanna. I couldn't have cared less but it really did seem to bother Dawn.

"Don't worry, you guys did it way better." Ash said reassuringly, receiving a kiss from Misty.

"You know, I wish that they could all go and find their own styles." Dawn said threw several stolen sips from my soda. How much I wished that she could get her own soda.I scoffed and rolled my eyes... annoying and childish.

"You knew this was going to happen right?" I asked while starring at Dawn, whom was still drinking all of my soda. "You realize, this is what people do. You see, of course they were going to copy you. You are cool, so in order for them to feel cool, they do what you do." I looked at the rest of the table, they seemed to understand. I looked at Dawn who was still pouting. Of course she wouldn't. Why did I even bother. "This is what happens when you are popular Dawn." I said while pulling her closer to me.

" Well what if I don't want to be popular." Dawn said pouting. God this was getting annoying.

" I hate to say it, but I don't think there is any going back for you three now. Actually us six, if you want to really think about it." The bell soon rang and we all split up for our classes. Hopefully by the time I see Dawn again she would be happier. I didn't feel like dealing with her mood swings.

Alright... I don't know, I seem to like this one better than the last chapter. But you tell me what you think, **REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Obvious That You're Dying

Okay, Kittypride here. Okay, so this is the last chapter that only has Paul's point of view, the last three after this is going to contain both. That is right, after this only three chapters left... I thinking about retiring lol. Anyway, chapter 6!

**"And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh open wide**

**Cause this is your night so smile..."**

I got to the house and was greeted by Dawn's mom. They favored each other a lot, both optimistic, but her mom was less hyper - thank God. She opened the door and I smiled at her. Something I rarely did, but I knew they would both be excited and Reggie promised me access to his car for the next month if I played along.

"Perfect timing." She chimed. I took it Dawn was ready, which was good, because I didn't really feel like waiting for her. I came around the corner and had to inhale, Dawn looked breath taking. She was wearing a very fitted pink gown. It looked like something all the celebrities wore on the runway. She stood a few inches taller then normal thanks to the high heeled shoes, and had a comb with a pink flower in it... like the ones in the Japanese movies. I couldn't believe it when I had to remind myself to look at her face and not her chest.

"You look beautiful." I said. I had to keep my voice from sounding astonished, I didn't want her to get the wrong impression. She giggled, no doubt she was laughing at me. I knew I was originally just playing along, but I found it easier than I had imagined. I took a closer look at her and noticed her eyes were rather puffy. It looked like she gotten stung by Beedrill or had some type of allergic reaction to some make up or something, but I decided to ignore it. "I will get her home soon. Oh, I almost forgot, these are for you." I handed her the roses that my brother made me buy. He claimed red was for love, and Dawn and I should be a close enough couple for that by now. I looked at her, she was giggling again, I wanted to glare but it wouldn't be playing along. Plus, a fight in front of her mom didn't sound like a good idea. she smelled the flowers and sneezed, then ran to her upstairs bathroom. Great, she was allergic, good job Reggie.

"Paul, would you mind taking some picture with Dawn for me?" Her mom questioned. I wanted to say no, but I imagined the black Porche in my head... I could do this.

"Sure." I wanted to shrug, but that would be rude, she was an adult, and personally, she wasn't all that bad.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she headed back down the staircase. I shrugged and put my arm around her. Her mom took several pictures. I could swear I was frowning in the last one. I guess Dawn will tell me about it later. "We should get going mom." Dawn said. She kissed her as I lead the girl out the door, I really wanted to drag her. "Do you think we will win?" Dawn asked once we were in my dad's BMW. I sighed. I wanted to turn on the radio and ignore her... act nice. I reminded myself once more.

"If not, it will probably go to Drew and May. Or that Rodger." I had to stop... I was still angry about that.

"Or Ash and Misty." I had to hold back my laughter.

"I doubt it. Ash was too dense to try and get nominated and Misty scarred away his fan club. I don't see how that would happen." I heard Dawn inhale so I stopped talking... couldn't afford to get in a fight now. In retrospect, I was already tired of trying to keep Reggie's deal.

"Paul slow down, are you trying to get us killed?" Dawn shrieked. I sighed she must have finally realized how fast I was going. Too late, I was already in the parking lot. "Alright you --" Her sneeze cut her off.

"Yeah, I am ready, too get this over with." I said shutting my door and walking to the other side to let her out. We walked in and I looked around. "Let's take pictures." I said leading her to the table. The girl that took the pictures kept trying to make small talk, but I let her talk to Dawn. I wanted nothing to do with her.

"I look horrible." Dawn said as we walked onto the dance floor. I tried my hardest not to show emotion, but I the inside I was thinking 'No Kidding'. I shook my head no anyway. I could tell she wasn't convinced. "You agree don't you?" I couldn't hold it back anymore, that pout made her puffy eyes looked worse. I laughed to her dismay, and then tried to avoid answering the question. I hated lying. The truth was more fun, especially when it hurt.

"You look pale." I said bluntly. She slapped my arm playfully. I watched the stage as the teacher walked to the mike.

"Attention please," A teacher said while taking the stage. "This year's homecoming king and queen are…" She paused for the dramatic effect. Dawn and May glanced over at each other. Of course they wouldn't be mad if the other won, but still they both really wanted the title for themselves. "Paul and Dawn." The picture we had just taken flashed on the screen. We went on stage and got crowned. Dawn looked happy, heck I did too. After a few dances, maybe she would let me out of here.

Okay, so here is my version for Paul. I thought about how out of character I had made him early, so I just wanted to clear up that it wasn't by accident but from a bet. Anyway, **REVIEW, ANSWER POLL, and READ CHEATERS!!!**


	7. Let's See If You Can Walk It

Okay, this is coming faster... I have less stories to work on... I don't know if that is good or bad yet...lol. All well, I guess it is time to get started with chapter 7. Hey, do me a favor and vote on my new poll if you haven't already done so... kay'?

**" Yeah, yeah you're asking for it**

**With every breath that you breath in**

**Just breathe it in**

**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**

**You so all this big talking**

**So now let's see you walk it**

**I said let's see you walk it..." **

Dawn ran around the track field in P.E. She was so tired, but this was the price for wanting to play softball. Dawn, May, and Misty had all signed up, it was exciting at first but now, on the fourth practice in a row the excitement had wore off.

"Come on Maple... you can run faster than that!" The coach shouted from the center of the diamond. Dawn turned and spotted May, she was running extremely slow, and it looked as if she was having trouble breathing. Dawn then looked ahead at Misty. Misty was good, she could bat, catch, and run. In fact, they all thought she would have joined the track team by now. "Alright girls, everyone fall in. The girl's all ran to the center of the circle. Practice was finally over and the boys base ball team began to run on the field. " Now, you guys have a game next week, so expect a lot of running. I am not going to let up on you just because you are tired. I mean you girl's have no stamina." Everyone sighed. They were all panting, everyone except for Misty. She was turning red, she was mad that he didn't recognise her effort. " Alright, if you miss a practice you miss your chance in the game! No excuses. Go home and rest." The coach said as the small group dismissed.

"Coach, I have a doctor's appointment Tuesday night." Misty said as soon as everyone but May and Dawn were left. " I won't be able to make it to practice at all." Misty said sadly.

"Well, you heard me. No excuses. That just means that you will have to miss the first game too." The coach said shrugging simply. Misty's mouth dropped open. May and Dawn tried to lead her away before she got in trouble. Unfortunately, Misty pushed them off with ease and headed back to the coach.

"I am the best player on this team, and I have done everything right! You can't just tell me that I can't play when I have a legitimate reason!" Misty yelled in the coach's face. The coach looked taken back but then returned to his natural stern state.

" I know you have been doing well Waterflow, but that still doesn't mean you are the best out there. If you were then I might make an exception." The coach said as he continued to watch the boys run their laps. "I mean look at them." The coach said pointing to Ash, Paul, and Drew. "They put effort into their practices." Misty fumed even more.

"I can do everything they do!" Misty screeched. The coach looked at her and then looked at the three boys.

"Do you really think so?" The coach asked skeptically. Misty nodded, anger still clearly written all over her face."Fine, let's see if you are good to your word. Hayden get over here." Drew ran up to the coach. "Now we are going to have a race. You both run around the field and get back to me once you have completed a full circle. Sounds fair?" He asked. Both of the teens nodded. Dawn and May sat on the bleachers eager to watch.

"Why are we racing sir?" Drew asked as he walked to the starting point.

"Well, if you when. You will be our starter." Drew smirked and so did the coach. "Misty, well you know what happens if you win." Misty nodded and readied herself for the race. "Now on your mark, get set go!!!" Misty and Drew took off and headed around the track."

"So what's going on?" Paul asked as he and Ash sat beside May and Dawn.

"Misty is racing so that she can play in the game next week. The coach says she can't if she doesn't win this race." Dawn answered as she inched closer to her boyfriend.

"Hn, she won't be playing then." Paul retorted. Dawn looked up and saw Drew in the lead almost where the coach stood.

"Oh, no!" Dawn and May yelled at the same time. "Come on Misty, go!" They watched as the two came to a halt in front of the coach.

"Alright, good job Hayden. Sorry Waterflow." Misty growled as she turned to Dawn and May.

"I want--" The coach cut Misty off before she could finish her sentence.

"I gave you your chance. Now you talked enough, but when it came down to it you couldn't win. So get off the field. If you can, reschedule your doctor's appointment."

Okay, so this is Chapter. I know, barely any Ikarishipping. But that stuck in my head as soon as I read the lyrics. I also already know what I want to happen next chapter. :) Review Please, and take my poll!


	8. Yeah, Yeah

Okay, I know the last chapter had nothing to do with Ikarishipping, but it was a bridge to this one. Anyway, I hope everyone is enjoying Platinum! I am leaving Hearthome now, yea!! Anyway chapter 8…

* * *

"**Yeah, yeah well you're just a mess**

**You do all this big talk talking**

**So now let's see you walking**

**I said let's see you walking…"**

Dawn, May, and Misty left the field. "I can't believe I am not playing!" Misty screamed towards the sky. May and Dawn patted her on her back attempting to make her feel better.

"Don't worry about it Misty," May said. The girls opened the door to the ladies locker room. Everyone else was about done changing and the girl's went to their lockers.

"Yeah, I will tell the coach tomorrow. If you can't play then I'm not going to play either," Dawn stated as she slipped on her pink boots. Misty groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, I won't either. We can all miss it together." May said as she tied her red bandana around her hair. "We could have a movie night or something."

"Wait, who's not playing?" The three friends looked up to see Lizzie. She was the second best player on the team, after Misty of course.

" I have a doctor's appointment so I can't make practice; so I can't make the game." Misty said. She stood up and slung her book bag over her shoulder. "Don't worry, it is no big deal." Lizzie looked at Misty and smiled.

"That doesn't seem fair to me, maybe I shouldn't play either." Lizzie turned back to the mirror and starting brushing her long, forest green hair.

"That is stupid. You guys are all going to play!" Misty yelled. Everyone in the room looked and then started whispering amongst one another. Misty, Dawn, and May left the locker rooms. "See look what you guys did!" Misty hissed.

"What did you guys do?" Paul asked. He, Drew and Ash was waiting for the girls outside the door.

"We are starting a riot… as of today." Dawn answered as she looped her arm through Paul's. "You and I aren't going to the game." Dawn proclaimed happily. Paul starred at her as if she were stupid. "Look, we have to take a stand you have to help Misty!" Dawn pleaded. Paul sighed and looked over to Ash and Drew whom had reluctantly agreed.

"Fine, but we still have to at least watch it," Paul growled. Dawn nodded happily as she pulled Paul to his car.

* * *

Okay, this is the second to last chapter, I hope you enjoy this. Anyway, review and I will promise to make the last chapter great… hugs and kisses.


	9. Game Over!

Okay, I feel so bad about the last chapter…. No one seemed to like it. That is what took me so long to write this chapter. Moral of this story: Depression hurts! Anyway, this is the last and final chapter, enjoy!

* * *

"**And it's obvious that you're dying, dying**

**Just living proof that the camera's lying**

**And oh, oh open wide**

**Yeah oh, oh open wide**

**Yeah oh, oh open wide**

'**Cause you'll go out in style**

**You'll go out in style…"**

It was the day of the big game. Once more Dawn, Misty and, May had dressed alike. Only this time they wore Dawn's attire. A black tank top on top of a white shirt; Dawn wore her pink skirt, Misty wore some faded pink jeans, and May wore some pink capris. "Where are they?" Dawn muttered. All three girls stood at the gate waiting for their boyfriends.

"What took you so long?" May asked. She snatched the skittles and soda out of Drew's hands and began to gulp them down greedily. Drew frowned at first and then flicked his hair.

"Calm down May," Drew answered. May slowed down and looked at him. He was still holding the nachos and his own coke. "I don't want anyone to think that I am feeding a pig!" Drew sneered; then his mouth twitched upward into a smirk.

"Drew Hayden, I hate you!" May screeched. She effortlessly walked up to him and slammed the nachos onto his green polo. Drew stood there shocked as he immediately began to brush at hos shirt with no avail.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Drew said. He picked up his keys and headed for the door. May smirked at him. "You needed a ride home right? Well I suggest you beat me to the car!" Drew said as he threw his bag on his back. May frowned and waved bye to the girls.

"Wait!" Ash yelled. Misty starred at him awkwardly. "Come on Misty… they are taking us home, my car broke down yesterday night!" Misty opened her mouth to object but she was swiftly pulled from her seat. Ash ran towards the car dragging Misty behind. Dawn sighed.

"So do you want to leave?" Paul asked. He sat down beside his blue haired girlfriend and watched her as she fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Dawn looked up and sighed; she knew Paul was looking forward to seeing this.

"No, no, it is great," Dawn lied. She took the soda from Paul and snuggled up close to her. Paul smiled as the settled in to watch the game. After two hours of endless cheering and random screams from the members of the bleachers, the game was over. "Did you have fun?" Dawn asked. She stretched her legs as she awaited his answer. Paul smirked as he pulled her up gently.

"Yeah, come on," Paul answered. Once they got to his car he smiled and began to drive. Dawn looked out the window as she watched the houses fly by. She rubbed her eyes and looked back out the window to double check.

"Paul, we are going the wrong way!" She squeaked. Paul smirked again but continued to drive. Dawn looked at him questionably, she got nervous again as they began to drive once more. "Paul, what are you planning? Where are we headed?" She asked again. Once more her question was meant with silence as the smirk on his face grew widely. After Dawn fretted for another ten minutes Paul finally pulled over in front of the beach. "Yea!" Dawn screeched excitedly. She had been asking to go to the beach for weeks, however Paul never agreed. "What made you change your mind?" Dawn asked. She looked at Paul as he grabbed a blanket from the back seat and opened the door.

"You put up with what I felt like doing so…." Paul trailed off as they sat down on the beach side. Dawn just smiled and snuggled up with him on the blanket and watched the sunset. This was her reason for staying with him. Sometimes he was the source of his pain but for the most part he was the reason for her happiness.

* * *

Okay, this was the last chapter. I thank all of you who read, and I thank the ones whom reviewed even more. I would love it if you guys read my other story and **Answer the Question on my poll!** Anyway, see you in the future,

~Kittypride16~


End file.
